


Size Does Matter

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [67]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, papi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:could you maybe write something about tk’s biggest turn on being the size difference between him & carlos? he loves how carlos can pick him up, manhandle him, be rough with him, etc. tk is embarrassed when carlos makes a joke about it one day, but then carlos takes him right there and treats him the way he likes to make up for the teasing.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 317





	Size Does Matter

TK had a lot of kinks. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it. However a lot of these kinks had only been discovered once he and Carlos started dating.

His uniform kink for instance, or his handcuff kink and more recently, his size kink.

He’d always vaguely known he had one, he’d always gone for muscular guys who were a bit taller than him. But Carlos was the poster boy for it.

He had about two inches of height on TK, the perfect amount for forehead kisses, and his muscles almost dwarfed him. His arms were huge and TK had some very vivid fantasies of being between his fantastic thighs. He loved to be manhandled, pushed against walls and taken roughly.

All in all, he loved Carlos’ size. And Carlos knew it and took pride in it.

He teased TK about it relentlessly and the rest of the team had caught on quickly. Carlos would stand behind him at the bar, big hands taking up residence on his waist. TK would whine just a little when Carlos wrapped an arm around his shoulders, obviously flexing his biceps. And in more private settings Carlos would push him onto his knees and put TK’s hands on his thighs while he fed his equally impressive cock into his mouth.

Sometimes, his teasing went a little too far.

“That was the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever experienced,” TK grumbled as he dropped his keys on the table.

“Come on baby, it was a joke. Lighten up.”

“A joke? Carlos you literally grinded on me in the middle of a bar and to top it off I moaned. I moaned Carlos, in front of God and everybody.”

“TK it wasn’t that bad. No one even really noticed.”

“Whatever.”

“Are you seriously mad?” Carlos was stunned.

“Yes I’m mad. You always tease me but this time was too far.”

“TK come here,” Carlos opened his arms and despite himself, TK sunk into them.

Carlos kissed his head and rubbed his back, “Look I’m sorry for taking it too far. It was just supposed to be a joke but I didn’t mean to embarrass you. How about I make it up to you?”

“How?” TK’s lips were formed into a pout and Carlos couldn’t resist kissing him.

Carlos wrapped his arms around TK’s waist and whispered “Jump.”

TK did and Carlos lifted him easily, legs wrapping around his waist on instinct.

“Bet you didn’t know I could do that?”

“Fuck,” TK whined.

Carlos carried him to their bedroom and dropped him on the bed. He started taking off his clothes and it took TK’s brain a minute to get with the program before he started wriggling out of his clothes.

Carlos came down on top of him, biceps bulging as he propped himself up on his hands.

“Are you still open or do I need to stretch you again?”

“I’m good. I might have put in a plug after the first time,” TK admitted shyly.

“Fuck I love you,” Carlos leaned down to capture his lips on a kiss.

He rolled off of him briefly to grab the lube from the bedside table. He worked the plug out of TK gently, slipping in two fingers just to make sure. He spread a generous amount of lube over his cock and putting the extra on TK’s hole.

“Shit,” he whined when he pushed in for the first time, fingers gripping tightly at his shoulders.

“I will never get over how good you feel,” Carlos said.

“I will never get over how big you are. You feel so good filling me up.”

“Shit baby, keep talking like that and I won’t last.”

“That’s payback for teasing me earlier.”

“You have a size kink and you know it,” Carlos thrust particularly roughly for emphasis.

TK let out a less than dignified moan, pushing his hips back to get as much of Carlos inside as possible.

“Oh my god Papi,” he whined.

Carlos tightened his grip on TK’s hips, thrusting harder and faster.

“You like that huh?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Papi,” TK moaned as he spilled over his belly, thick ropes almost reaching his chin.

Carlos pulled out, jerking himself roughly until his cum joined the mess on TK’s stomach.

“Shit,” he huffed out, sagging from exhaustion.

“You can say that again,” TK’s head lolled back.

Carlos pushed himself off the bed and started toward the bathroom on shaky legs.

“Where are you going?” TK asked.

“To get something to clean us up with. I’ll be right back I promise.”

TK nodded and relaxed on the bed as Carlos went into the bathroom to clean himself off. He returned with two wet rags, using one to wipe the lube from TK’s hole and the cum from his chest and the other to clean the sweat from his brow.

Once they were semi-clean, Carlos collapsed back into bed, throwing half of his body over TK’s.

“I’m sorry for taking it too far tonight,” he murmured, running a hand over TK’s ribs. “It won’t happen again.”

“It’s okay, you were just trying to have fun.”

“For the record though, you do have a size kink. A huge one, no pun intended.”

“Yeah I do. But I discovered you have a daddy kink so we’re even.”


End file.
